An Unexpected Summer
by purplebutterfly51
Summary: This story is about what happens when the characters from One Tree Hill and the OC all go to the same summer camp. You can expect the general drama, romance, and action! Chapter 7 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first story…so please R&R. Tell me what ya think! It's basically an oc/one tree hill crossover. What happens when the characters from both shows go to an overnight camp? You can expect romance, action, and um…just read the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orange County, California:

"Marissa, sweetie?" Came a knock on her door.

Marissa Cooper winced at Julie Cooper, her mother's, attempts to be a perfect mom. Marissa sighed, "Come in." She called as she pasted a smile on her face.

Julie cracked the door open and peeked in before opening it completely and stepping in. She sat on the edge of Marissa's bed, right next to where Marissa was sprawled. "Well, I think I found a camp for you to go to this summer." She started brightly.

Marissa scoffed. "Mom, I haven't been to a camp in like five years."

"I know that honey, it's just I think it would be a good experience. You could get out of this place and meet some new people, maybe even have some fun." Julie smiled her award-winning smile.

Marissa raised an eyebrow.

Julie sighed an exaggerated sigh, "Please Marissa, just give it a try. That's all I'm asking. If you don't like it, we'll come straight there and take you home."

Marissa also sighed, "Okay, okay, I'll go." She held up her hands in defeat.

Julie grinned again, "This is wonderful! You'll be able to enjoy the great outdoors and get fit with all the sports-"

Marissa interrupted, "Whoa, outdoors? Sports? You never mentioned that."

"Well, of course. What kind of camp did you have in mind?"

Marissa opened her mouth, and then shut it, "Oh, never mind. I'll go, just get ready to pick me up."

Julie frowned, "what kind of attitude is that? Now, I wonder what would make this more enjoyable for you." She mused, "I know! What if I invited some of your friends to go with you?" She nodded, pleased with herself. "Of course! That's what I'll do."

Marissa shot up from her bed. "Oh, no, mom, you definitely don't have to do that." But it was already too late; Julie had already stood up and was walking out the door. Marissa flopped back onto her bed. The summer had just started and already she couldn't wait for it to be over.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews guys. I really appreciate it! Okay…back to the story now:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer Roberts was sitting on a poofy pillow. She had her eyes closed and was meditating, "Ohmm…" She sighed. She had made a promise to herself that she was going to make this summer her best one yet. Summer had had enough of all the school drama and was ready for a summer of relaxation…and maybe a couple of parties. She smiled, still keeping her eyes closed; Summer could feel all the positive waves flow through her. She was positive this was going to be a summer to remember.

There came a loud rapping at her door. Surprised, Summer toppled over. Picking herself up, she yelled, "I'm busy, come back later!" Of course, the "Step-monster" kept on knocking. Summer yanked open the door, and sure enough her "dear stepmother" was standing there. "What do you want?" Summer glared.

"Now that is no way to talk to your step-mother."

"More like Step-monster." Summer muttered under her breath.

Luckily her stepmother didn't hear her, or if she did, she chose to ignore it. "I just got off the phone with Julie, she suggested you and Marissa go to camp together."

Summer looked at her incredulously, "You're kidding me right? I don't go to camp."

"Well I know you would rather spend your summer tanning on the beach or something, but I think a change of scenery would really do you some good. You could play sports, make some new friends, and I heard there's a lake to go swimming in." Her stepmother continued.

Summer looked horrified. "A lake? I don't swim in lakes, there are crocodiles. Plus I don't play sports either."

"That's good then, you can try something new. Well, it's settled then, I'll tell your father." She smiled and practically skipped off.

Summer groaned. So much for the perfect summer. She picked up the phone and dialed the Cooper's number.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa jumped when her phone rang. She reached over and picked up. "Hello?"

"Coop!" Marissa jumped again when she heard Summer's angry voice. "How could you do this to me?"

"Whoa, slow down Summer. What are you talking about?"

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. Because of your dear mother, I now have to go to camp! You know I don't do camp."

Marissa groaned, "Oh, that. Hey I'm really sorry Sum, my mom's making me go too."

"Well, how are we gonna get out of it?"

"I dunno. Any ideas?" Marissa asked.

"None." Summer sighed. "I guess this means we have to go to the camp huh?"

"I guess so. It doesn't have to be that bad right?"

"Maybe not. It could be good to get away from this place anyway. I think I need a break from Cohen."

Marissa laughed, "Yeah, it could be good."

"Well that means I need to get shopping then!" Summer said happily. "Call you later Coop."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Tree Hill:

Lucas Scott was sitting in Karen's Cafe. He was sipping a drink while talking to Haley James, his best friend. "So are you going anywhere this summer?" He questioned her.

"Yeah actually, I'm gonna go to this camp. It'san overnight camp. In the woods."

"Sounds fun." Lucas said doubtfully. "Just promise not to get eaten by a bear."

Haley laughed. "I'll try." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think you should go with me."

"You're joking right?" Lucas asked.

Haley shook her head, "No, I'm not. I really think you should go with me."

"Haley, I've never been to an overnight camp before. The only kind I've gone to are-"

"Basketball ones." Haley finished. "So what? That doesn't mean you can't go to this one with me."

Lucas looked at her. "You're really serious huh? Well let me talk to my mom about it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer were shopping at the mall. "Guess what I found out." Brooke began.

"I can't. Tell me."

"Lucas and our very own tutor girl are both going to an overnight camp."

"Well I guess that sounds fun." Peyton said. "Wait, what did you have in mind?" She asked when she saw Brooke's smile.

"Just, I think we shouldn't let them have all the fun. Why don't we go to that camp?"

Peyton scoffed. "Brooke, do you even know what kind of camp it is?"

"It can't be that bad, there have to be some cute guys!" Brooke said thoughtfully.

Peyton laughed and shook her head. "Whatever you say."

Brooke looked mischievous.

"Uh-Oh." Peyton looked worried. "I know that look, this cannot be good."

"What?" Brooke asked. "Okay, I was just wondering, if we're all going to the camp, shouldn't we take Nathan too?"

"Nathan?" Peyton asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I mean it doesn't seem right for all of us to go without him." Brooke explained.

"I guess." Peyton said slowly. "We could take him."

Brooke laughed and linked her arm around Peyton's, "Now lets do some serious shopping."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Summer was riding in Marissa's car, trying to tune out Julie and Marissa. It seemed like those two couldn't drive five miles without arguing. Right now they were fighting about how to get to the camp. "Mom, it says right here you should take the next turn." Marissa snapped pointing to her Mapquest directions.

"But darling, if we take this one we'll save time. Can't you see, it's much faster." Julie calmly explained.

Marissa crossed her arms. "No, you're going to get lost and we'll miss the check in." She said huffily.

Summer rolled her eyes. She hoped they would get to the camp soon; anything was better than being stuck in the Cooper's car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we there yet?" Brook whined. She was sitting in the backseat of Peyton's car, next to Tim Smith. Somehow he had heard about their plan to go to camp and wanted to come along.

Peyton kept her eyes on the road, "Brooke, you ask me that again and I throw you out of the car."

"Here's to that." Nathan agreed from the passenger seat. "Why did I agree to come with you guys again?"

Brooke spoke up, "Because we are going to surprise Lucas and tutor girl. So, we need you to give tutor girl a nice Christmas present."

Tim jumped in, "I love surprises! Hey Nathan, remember that time when-"

Peyton interrupted, "Tim, we don't need to go down memory lane right now. Plus I'm sure no one wants to hear about 'that' time."

Nathan sighed, "Haley I and broke up, Brooke, and I really don't think we're going to get back together. And Christmas isn't even close."

"Well it was worth a try." Brooke said. "Are we there yet?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." Haley smiled at Lucas. "Getting away from Tree Hill and going to camp, just the two of us. I have a feeling it's going to be a lot of fun."

Lucas grinned back. "I know. Do you think we should have told someone? Besides our parents I mean. Won't everyone wonder where we are?"

"Well, they'll find out eventually." Haley answered. "Anyway, what would they do if they find out? Go to camp with us? I mean can you see Brook Davis going to camp?"

Lucas laughed, "No, I honestly can't." He turned serious. "I think you just don't want to see Nathan right?"

Haley sighed, "I don't know. I mean sometimes I miss him and sometimes it's awkward to be around him." She brightened. "But I'm not going to worry about that. This is going to be our summer!"

Lucas smiled, "You can say that again."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After taking a few wrong turns and after many arguments, Marissa, Summer and Julie finally made it to the camp. Summer eagerly jumped out of the car. "Okay, Coop, are you ready? Now's the time for some serious guy scouting."

Marissa climbed out, "Sure, Sum. But let's check in first, k?"

Summer shrugged, "Okay. Where do we do that?"

Julie pointed, "Over there, see the sign?"

The three of them all headed towards the table where there was a long line to check in. After getting their cabin number (Summer, "Cabins? Eww.") and all their bags out of the car, they started looking for Cabin #5. After one argument between Marissa and Julie, they found a clearing where there was a circle of cabins. "Let's see now." Julie murmured "Three…four… aha! Five, here it is." She announced. Marissa pushed open the door. Inside there were three bunk beds, a total of six beds. Three drawers, and desks. Summer and Marissa stepped in, both looking around and wondering how they were going to survive.

Julie spoke up, "It's not bad." Summer and Marissa turned to stare at her. "What? Well, I'm going to leave the two of you to unpack and get settled in." She gave Marissa a peck on the cheek, "Have fun honey. Bye Summer." She walked out and closed the door."

Marissa broke the silence, "Um, which bed do you want?"

"Uh, I'll take the top I guess. Should we unpack then?" Summer asked uncertainly.

Marissa nodded and both girls set to work taking out clothes and makeup. They had each brought a large suitcase and a duffel bag. Marissa put her clothes in the top half of a drawer, while Summer arranged her makeup on the desk. They were so preoccupied that when someone opened the door, they both jumped. Marissa looked up and was shocked to see none other than Anna Stern standing outside the door. Marissa quickly turned to look at Summer, whose jaw had dropped open. "Um, Anna." Marissa began. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah." Anna said slowly. "What are you two doing here?"

"Going to camp." Marissa said confused.

"Obviously. Sorry, I just didn't expect to see Summer Roberts or Marissa Cooper at an outdoor camp." Anna explained.

"Neither did I, but here we are. You know my mom, anything she wants she gets. It just so happens that she wants us to go to camp." Marissa smiled, she had always liked Anna and was glad to see her again. "So what about you? What brings you here?"

"I go here every year." Anna answered. "It's pretty far now, but I convinced my parents to take me." She turned to look at Summer, "Hey Summer, how've you been?"

Summer recovered, "Not bad, as good as I can get in Orange County."

Anna shook her head, "I never imagined I'd see both of you here. I've missed you two." She smiled.

Marissa smiled back, "We've missed you too. Orange County just isn't the same without Anna Stern."

Summer laughed, "You can say that again." The three girls all hugged, a little awkwardly for Summer and Anna. "Um, I think we're going to look around, we'll leave you to unpack." Summer grabbed Marissa's arm. "Let's go Coop." Marissa waved and followed Summer.

As soon as Marissa and Summer closed the door, Summer turned around and stared at Marissa. "Anna Stern?"

Marissa nodded, "It's definitely a blast from the past."

"Tell me about it." Summer agreed. "Well, c'mon let's go look around." She turned around. "Not that there's anything worth looking at here." She muttered under her breath.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're here." Peyton announced as she brought the car to a stop.

"Yay!" Brooke bounced in her seat. "This is so exciting! I can't wait to see the look on tutor girl's face."

Nathan shook his head and stepped out of the car. Brooke and Tim both bounded out and they all followed Peyton to the check in desk. They all got checked in and split up to find their respective cabins.

Peyton turned around and watched Brooke try to drag a huge suitcase to their cabin. She tried not to laugh. "This isn't funny!" Brooke called.

"Need a hand?" Came a voice behind her.

Brooke whirled around. Standing behind her was a tall blonde guy. His wavy blonde hair hung in his eyes and she could see he had a broad chest. Wow, she thought, this guy is serious hunk material. She straitened up, "That would be great, thank you. I'm Brooke Davis by the way." She said holding out her hand.

He shook it, Brooke noticed his firm grip. "Luke Ward, nice to meet you."

"Now, about my suitcase." Brooke continued.

He laughed, "Yeah, here, I'll get it." With Luke's help, they were able to drag it to where Peyton was standing looking around. She turned and noticed Luke.

"Peyton, Luke. Luke, Peyton." Brooke introduced.

"I'd shake your hand, but I don't think I can." Luke said.

Peyton laughed. "That's okay, we'll just say you owe me a handshake."

He nodded. "Agreed."

The three of them eventually got to the front of the cabin. "Number five." Peyton announced triumphantly.

"Well, this is where I leave you ladies." Luke said. "It was a pleasure to meet the both of you. I hope to see you around."

"Oh, you will." Brooke said.

Luke flashed her a grin and walked off. As soon as he was gone, Brooke looked at Peyton and squealed. "Oh my god! He is so hot! Is he not hot?"

Peyton laughed, "Trust Brooke Davis to walk into camp and get a guy five minutes later."

"I try." Brooke smiled, "Let's go in shall we?"

"We shall." Peyton said in a British accent. They both pushed open the door and found a girl with short blonde hair unpacking. She stood up, "Hi, I'm Anna Stern."

"Peyton Sawyer. And this is Brooke Davis." Peyton gestured to a Brooke struggling to heave her suitcase into the room."

"Oh, let me help you." Anna said to Brooke. The three of them got Brooke's suitcase into the room. "Wow, that's heavy. Let me guess, your suitcase is full of clothes and makeup right?" Anna asked.

"Pretty much." Brooke answered. "Howdya know?"

"The other two girls." Anna gestured to their unpacked surroundings, "Summer, Marissa and me are from Orange County. It's in our upbringing."

"Wow, Orange County. Nice." Brooke said.

Anna nodded, "So where are you two from?"

"Tree Hill." Peyton answered. "It's a pretty small town."

"I haven't heard of it."

"Most people haven't." Peyton nodded.

Brooke looked around and said to Peyton, "Guess tutor girl's not here yet."

Anna looked confused, "Tutor girl?"

Peyton laughed, "Her name's Haley." She said to Brooke who rolled her eyes, and then to Anna, "She's also coming to this camp, Haley's one of our friends from Tree Hill. She doesn't know we're here though, we're planning to surprise her."

"I'm sure she'll be very surprised." Anna said.

Brooke nodded, "That's the plan."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer and Marissa had walked around nearly the whole camp area. It was apparent that they were unimpressed. Summer turned around, "Coop, how are we going to survive here? Did you see those bathrooms?"

"Those aren't even like real bathrooms," Marissa agreed.

They continued walking along a trail, nearing the check in desk. Suddenly Summer stopped dead in her tracks. Marissa nearly walked into her, but caught herself in time. "Sum?" She asked confused.

"Oh my god." Summer gasped. "Please tell me I'm hallucinating." She pointed over to where two guys were standing. One was very muscular and had a broody look to him. The other had dark hair and looked like a geek. They were without a doubt Ryan Atwood and Seth Cohen.

"Oh my god." Marissa echoed, at a loss for words.

Seth glanced over in their direction and caught sight of the two girls. He waved and motioned for them to come over.

Summer looked at Marissa, "Um, should we go over there?"

"I suppose…" Marissa trailed off.

They both walked over to where Seth and Ryan were waiting. Ryan stared at Marissa, who stared right back. Summer suddenly broke the silence, "What are you two doing here?"

Seth looked confused, "Well you see, my mom got a call from Marissa's mom telling us to keep Marissa company at her camp. So next thing I know, I'm on my way to here and-"

"I can't believe my mom did that." Marissa said disbelieving.

"You mean you didn't know we were coming?" Ryan asked.

"I guess my mom just 'happened' to forget to mention it to me." Marissa said sarcastically.

Summer looked sick, "I can't handle this many surprises."

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

"We're sharing a dorm with Anna Stern." Marissa explained.

"Anna?" Ryan mused.

"Oh my god." Seth muttered. "Of all people…Anna."

"Crazy huh?" Marissa smiled.

"You have no idea." Summer said.

Ryan shook his head, "Well I think we're going to go find our cabins." He waved, "I'll see you two later."

"Bye." Summer echoed.

The two guys started off, leaving the two girls standing at the check in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth and Ryan found their cabin easily, stepped in and noticed two other guys. They put down their stuff and introduced themselves, "Hey I'm Ryan Atwood and this is Seth Cohen." Ryan said indicating Seth.

"Nathan Scott." Nathan shook their hands. "That's Tim Smith." Tim nodded from where he was sitting at the desk.

Ryan and Seth set to work unpacking, making small talk and getting to know their new camp mates.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it so far! Hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review! Also any suggestions or ideas would be great!


	4. Chapter 4

Haley and Lucas finally made it to the camp check in. The two of them walked out of the car and got their cabin numbers. Haley grinned, "I'm so excited! I can't wait for this camp to start."

Lucas smiled at her, "Me too. But let's find our rooms first."

Haley nodded and they split up, planning to meet up again at dinner.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley started off towards the girl's cabins. She found her cabin and opened the door. Her jaw dropped when she saw Brooke Davis lounging in front of a desk and Peyton Sawyer standing next to her. The two of them were talking to another girl with blonde hair, but they all turned around when they heard her come in. Brooke grinned, "What's up, tutor girl?"

Haley shook her head, "This is a dream right? I mean, Brooke Davis isn't actually at my camp."

Brooke laughed, "Sorry sweetie, we're 100 real."

"Oh my god." Haley said, "I can't believe this."

"You better start." Peyton advised.

"Does Lucas know about this?"

"Lucas? Well, he has his own surprise waiting for him…" Brooke trailed off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas walked along the trail thinking. Haley's excitement was beginning to get contagious and Lucas couldn't wait to get started with all the sports there. He pushed open his cabin door and was so surprised at what he saw that he dropped his bag.

Nathan's head snapped around when he heard the thunk of Lucas's bag. Seeing the look on Lucas's face, he burst out laughing.

Tim looked annoyed, "Dude, that's seriously not cool. You might wanna be more considerate of the other people here."

Lucas shook his head, "Out of all people…" He muttered, then looked at Nathan suspiciously, "Haley put you up to this didn't she?"

"Haley?" Nathan scoffed, "Like we even talk."

"No man, it was Brooke." Tim grinned.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked in disbelief. "Brooke Davis is here too?"

"Yeah. And Peyton too." Nathan replied casually.

"Peyton." Lucas was dumbfounded. "And Brooke, and Tim, and you…" He glared at Nathan who glared back.

Tim rolled his eyes, "I guess it's gonna be a long summer for those two." He added as an afterthought, "Yes!"

One of the two other guys cleared their throats, causing Nathan and Lucas to end their staring contest. "I don't want to ruin your male bonding time or anything, but we're all going to be in here for the rest of camp, so is there something we should know about you two?" Seth stared directly at Lucas and Nathan.

"Nah. Just the same old high school drama." Tim shook his head.

"Oh." Seth nodded. "By the way, I'm Seth Cohen and that's Ryan Attwood."

"Lucas Scott." Lucas shook their hands.

"Wait. So you two are brothers?" Ryan asked.

"Only technically." Nathan answered. "It's a long story." He added after seeing Ryan's questioning gaze.

Ryan nodded, knowing better than to pry into other people's business. Lucas got settled in and soon, the guys all had to go to the camp dinner. They all set off, Nathan and Tim walking ahead. Ryan and Seth behind, talking to Lucas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley was still trying to accept the fact that she wasn't dreaming and Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer were actually staying in her camp cabin. She shook her head as she unpacked her clothes. Haley had met the three other girls in her cabin. Apparently they were all from Orange County. She scoffed, not only was she stuck with two of the most unoutdoorsy people she knew, she also had to share a room with three other wealthy socialites. Haley actually was starting to like Anna, she seemed different from the two other girls, Summer and Marissa. Now those two, they were basically the beach version of Brooke.

"Hey tutor girl, you done yet?" Brooke broke into her thoughts.

"Almost, why?" Haley asked, a little annoyed.

"Well, we've gotta go to dinner soon and you know we wouldn't leave without you." Brooke explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'll hurry up." Haley promised, feeling a little guilty for being angry with Brooke. She really did have a sweet side.

"You better. I can't wait to see the look on Lucas's face. He won't know what hit him." She squealed.

Haley rolled her eyes. So much for a sweet side.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys finally made it to the cafeteria. They were disappointed to find that they had assigned tables to sit at. They plopped down and watched as people began filing in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke squealed to Peyton walking to the cafeteria. "Oh my gosh. This is so exciting. I can't believe this is actually happening!"

"Tell me about it." Haley muttered, trailing behind her.

Behind them, Marissa and Summer were discussing Ryan and Seth. Although they were all broken up, a reconciliation was being considered. "Well, Cohen's Cohen." Summer pointed out.

"So? Ryan's Ryan too." Marissa argued.

"Ryan's different. Cohen's Cohen." Summer whined.

Marissa shook her head. "Sum…" She groaned. "Have you seen any other guys?"

"Well I haven't really had the chance to look after running into our favorite Newport guys." Summer answered. She brightened, "You're right Marissa."

"I am?" Marissa raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I mean why should I waste my time thinking about Cohen when we're so over and there are probably a million other guys here. Coop, it's time for some serious action."

Marissa linked her arm through Summer's. "Now that sounds like the Summer I know and love." Laughing, the two girls entered the cafeteria doors and sat down with the rest of the other girls.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The chatter began to die down when a stern looking woman stood up in the front of the room. "I'd like to welcome you all." She began in a bored voice. "I'm Mrs. Jones and if you have any questions or concerns, feel free to ask me or any of the counselors." She indicated to the people standing along the walls. "I'm sure you noticed the assigned tables. Don't worry, they're not permanent. After tonight, you'll be free to sit wherever you want."

Tim nudged Nathan, "Look over there." He pointed toward the girl's side at the table where Brooke, Peyton, Haley, and three other girls were sitting.

Nathan stared at the girls; Brooke looked over and winked at him.

"Man, who're the others?" Tim wondered. "They are seriously hot."

"Dude. Do you ever think about anything else?" Nathan wondered before focusing his attention on the three foreign girls. One was a petite brunette, he figured she was the one Tim thought was hot. Another had short blonde hair and a sweet face. The last had long legs and light brown hair. Nathan kept his gaze on her, she interested him. Suddenly, she turned around and caught him staring at her. Quickly, Nathan looked away and turned to look at Tim.

"The one over there. I totally call her." He indicated Summer.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "How did I know." He turned serious. "Who's the one on the end?"

Tim looked over, "Her? No idea. You interested?"

Nathan shrugged, "Maybe."

"After this, we've gotta get the girls to introduce us." Tim told Nathan.

He shrugged again. "Whatever you say."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa felt Summer poke her side. "Look over there. Newport boys alert."

Marissa looked to where Summer indicated and saw Ryan and Seth sitting with three other guys. "What about the other ones?"

"What about them?" Summer shrugged. "You think they're any cute?"

Marissa looked more closely. She caught one of them staring at her. He had dark hair and was built like an athlete. When he saw her staring back, he broke their gaze and turned away. She grinned and whispered to Summer. "The one over there." She nodded towards the guy's back.

Summer strained to see. "I can't really see him. Oh well, I'll look when you two have hooked up."

"Sum! How am I supposed to know if he even likes me?" Marissa asked.

"Don't worry. Of course he'll like you." Summer assured. "Now onto more important matters. See anyone for me yet?"

Marissa shook her head and kept scanning the crowd.

Eventually Mrs. Jones wrapped up her speech and told them they all could get dinner. Everyone scrambled to get into line to get their food. In all the chaos, Peyton lost her footing and started to fall over.

"Whoa." A pair of strong arms caught her and kept her upright. "Are you okay?"

She looked up, a guy with blonde hair and a concerned expression looked down at her. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." She replied a little flustered.

He took his arms from her waist. "Good. I'm Ryan Attwood."

"Peyton Sawyer." She straightened.

He smiled. "Nice to meet you Peyton. I'll see you around." He turned and walked off in another direction.

Peyton stared at his back. "Nice to meet you too Ryan Attwood." She whispered.

Summer dejectedly picked up an apple from the fruit basket. So far she hadn't seen any guys she was interested in. Suddenly, she dropped her apple. "Damn." She muttered.

She bent down to retrieve her apple when someone picked it up and handed it to her. "This yours?" asked a voice.

She looked at a pair of blue eyes. "Well, it was. But I doubt I'm going to eat it now." She wrinkled her nose.

He laughed. "That's pretty smart." He tossed it into a nearby trash can.

"Good shot." Summer remarked. "You play basketball or something?"

"Oh yeah." He grinned. "Ever since I was a four."

"Wow. You must be really good then." Summer said, impressed.

He shrugged. "I'm not bad."

Summer smiled. "I think you're way beyond 'not bad'. I'm Summer Roberts." She stuck out her hand.

He shook it. "Lucas Scott. Nice to meet you."

"Same here." Summer echoed.

Brooke scanned the crowd of people, she finally saw who she was looking for and strolled confidently over to where he was standing. She came up behind him and tapped his shoulder. "Hey there Prince Charming." She teased.

He turned around and grinned when he saw her. "That's me. I was wondering if I'd see you again."

"I told you you would." She smiled.

"So you did." He nodded. "And here you are." He pointed out.

"Here I am." She agreed.

They talked and got their food. They finally split up and went to sit at their assigned tables.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dinner was almost over, and Tim and Nathan still hadn't gotten up to get introduced to the other two girls. "You think we should talk to Brooke soon?" Tim asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, we probably should." Nathan answered looking at the tall brunette again. He snapped out of his trance. "Wait. What are we waiting for?" He demanded. "If we want to meet those girls we should do it now before another guy does."

Tim nodded. "Good thinking Nate. Let's go."

The two guys stood up and walked over to where Brooke was chatting with Peyton. She looked up and saw them approaching. "Hey boys. What brings you two over here?"

"We can't say hi to our favorite cheerleaders?" Tim asked, pretending to be offended.

"No, you can't as a matter of fact." Peyton rolled her eyes. "What do you guys want?"

"That obvious huh?" Tim frowned. "We gotta work on our subtlety, Nate."

"I think 'you' have to work on 'our' subtlety." Nathan told Tim.

Tim shrugged. "We would like to meet some of your cabin mates, two of them in particular."

Brooke laughed. "I should have guessed. Well, which beach babes caught your eyes?"

"Those two." Tim nodded towards Summer and Marissa.

Brooke grinned, "Well then, c'mon."

Tim and Nathan followed Brooke over to where Marissa and Summer were gossiping. They stopped when they saw the two boys. "Hey." Brooke started.

"Hey." Summer echoed.

"I want you two to meet two of my friends. This is Tim Smith and Nathan Scott." Brooke said. "Guys this is Summer Roberts and Marissa Cooper. Two of Orange County's finest debutants."

"Please, that was not a good experience for me." Marissa said.

"Me neither." Summer agreed. "I still can't believe my ball ended up like that."

"Anyway, it's nice to meet you guys." Marissa smiled.

"No, it's nice to meet you." Nathan looked at Marissa.

Marissa smiled at him. Brooke chose that time to make her exit, "Well you all have fun." She walked back and sat next to Peyton again.

Tim grinned at Summer. "Hey, I'm Tim."

"Eww. And I'm not interested." Summer glared at him.

Marissa and Nathan talked a while longer. Tim tried to talk to Summer, but she made it very clear she didn't like him.

When Nathan and Tim were walking back, Tim shook his head. "I just don't get it. You've gotta teach me how to get a girl like that."

"Tim, don't even try. She's way outta your league." Nathan answered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the dinner, everyone went back to their cabins. Over at the girls, after talking to the counselor, they were all scattered around the cabin. Haley and Anna went to use the bathrooms. Brooke was sitting at a desk talking to Summer who was sprawled on her bed and Marissa and Peyton who were both sitting on the floor. After a while, when Haley and Anna had come back, they all decided to go to bed. After a round of good nights, they all fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over on the boy's side, they were being visited by their counselor. He was a stern man, and began lecturing them although none of them had done anything wrong. "I know how boys your age act and I'm telling you know I won't stand for any sneaking out at night or breaking any other rules. My cabin is right over there." He pointed. "So any rowdy behavior I will notice." He finished up his lecture and walked to the next cabin.

Tim whistled, "Man, did you hear that guy? He's even worse than Whitey."

"Who's Whitey?" Seth asked.

"Our basketball coach." Nathan explained. "He can be pretty strict when he wants."

Tim nodded. "I remember this one game, the girls had this big cheerleading competition."

Lucas and Nathan both groaned, but Tim went on. "So it's the night before our game and us guys decide to get wasted, so we're all drunk and we walk into the pool where all the girls are in their tiny suits. So of course we start goofing around." He grinned, then frowned, "Then Whitey walks in on us…"

"The part that Tim left out was he took us all to a strip club to get wasted. Except it was a male strip club." Nathan winced at the memory.

Ryan and Seth burst out laughing.

The guys spent more time swapping stories before finally going to bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Marissa was lost in the woods near the camp. She wandered through trees as menacing sounds sounded around her. She grew more panicked the more she walked. Soon, she started running, each tree looking scarier. Then she saw a pair of red eyes looking at her. She sped up, looking behind to see if the eyes were still staring at her. Suddenly, she ran into something solid. She looked up to a pair of concerned green eyes. "Are you okay?" Came the voice she had just heard yesterday. She stared into Nathan's mesmerizing eyes, "I think so." She stuttered, shaking. She felt his warm, strong arms go around her. "Don't worry, you're safe now." She rested her head on his chest. "I love you." She whispered.

Marissa shot up in her bed and hit her head on the top bunk. "Ow!" Rubbing her head, she got out of bed and wondered about the crazy dream she just had. Did that mean she liked Nathan? Sure he was cute and had an amazing body, but she didn't know anything about him. After all the drama with Ryan, Marissa wasn't sure if she was ready for another relationship so soon. She shook her head, it was too early to worry, she'd think about her love life another time. Now, she set to picking an outfit for the first day of camp.

Haley stretched and got out of bed. She noticed someone was already up and cleared her throat. "Good morning." She smiled warmly.

"Good morning." Marissa returned. "Haley right?"

Haley nodded. "That's me."

Marissa looked uncertain, "I know this probably is out of the blue, but since Summer's dead over there, I need some love advice."

"Not exactly my area of expertise, but I'll give it a shot." Haley agreed.

"Thanks." Marissa nodded. "Okay, well I met this guy yesterday. He seemed to like me and I think I like him too, but I don't know if I should make a move or wait for him to or just forget about it."

Haley looked thoughtful, "Well if you like him, I don't think you should just forget about it and give up."

"Well, I've just had my share of relationship troubles, and I'm not sure if I'm ready to go through everything again."

Haley looked sympathetic, "That's a tough one. If you want my advice, I'd go for him. After all, you never know until you try. He could be the one for you. Take it slow, but definitely take it."

Marissa looked thoughtful. "That's really good advice. You should start charging."

Haley laughed. "I'm glad I could help." She looked uncomfortable. "If you don't mind me asking, I've also got a guy dilemma."

Marissa grinned, "Totally my area of expertise, shoot."

"Okay." Haley smiled. "Well, I just found out my ex-boyfriend is at this camp. We've been over for a while, but I think I'm ready to give us a second shot. What do you think I should do? I mean is that smart, or should I leave it alone?"

"Tell me about him. Is he the kind of guy that's open to second chances?"

"I'm not really sure." Haley admitted. "He's…" She trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"It's okay." Marissa assured. "If you miss him, you should try to work things out. Unless he's a jerk, then he doesn't deserve you." She added as an afterthought.

Haley laughed. "Thanks."

"No prob." Marissa smiled. She stood up and grabbed a bag. "Well, I think I'm gonna go brush my teeth now."

"Okay. See ya at breakfast." Haley waved.

Marissa walked out the door and headed towards the bathrooms. It was a bright and sunny morning. Marissa decided since it was such a nice morning, that she would take a longer way to the bathroom and followed adifferent trail. As she walked, she admired the scenery. There wasn't any wildlife anywhere close to where she lived. She watched a squirrel scamper up a tree and walked straight into someone else.

"Oof."

Marissa froze when she heard that voice. Slowly, she looked up into Nathan's eyes. Remembering her dream the night before she blushed. "Sorry." She started. "Did I hurt you?"

"Nah. I'm fine." He assured her. "What about you? Are you okay?"

She snorted. "My pride's a little hurt. Other than that, I'm good."

He grinned. "So are you ready for breakfast yet? I'll walk you there."

"Um, actually I'm not ready." She gestured toward her boxer shorts and tank top. "Kinda still not dressed."

"Oh. Well then, I guess I'll see you there." He shrugged and started walking away.

"Wait!" Marissa called.

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"Save me a seat?" She asked hopefully.

His eyes lit up. "Definitely."

She grinned and turned to walk away. "See you there." She whispered.

As Nathan watched Marissa's retreating back, he hid his grin. He was glad he had chosen that exact time to leave the cabin. Tim was pestering him for tips on getting Summer and there was only so much Nathan could take. He strolled over to the cafeteria, remembering Marissa in her short shorts and cute top. He finally grinned when he pushed open the doors. This summer wasn't turning out to be so bad. Of course he would never let Brooke know that.

Haley set out soon after Marissa had left. She was thinking about how her summer was turning out. Accidentally, she took the wrong turn in the trail and wound up walking along an unfamiliar path. She was relieved, when she saw someone walking ahead of her. She caught up and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me. I think I'm lost. Do you know which way the cafeteria is?"

The guy turned around. "Sure. I'm going there myself. Wanna come with me?"

She nodded. "That would be great."

They walked alongside each other. "I'm Haley, by the way." She began.

"Seth." He replied.

They talked along the rest of the way there and before Haley knew it, they had gone through the doors of the cafeteria.

Brooke was talking to Summer. They had both waken up after all the other girls left and were getting ready together. "How's this look?" Brooke held up a sequined tank top.

"That's cute." Summer observed. "But too flashy."

Brooke looked at it again and tossed it aside. "Okay. What about this?" She lifted a brown colored ribbed tank top with a pink ribbon bow on the side.

"Now that's hot." Summer grinned. "Wear it." She instructed.

Brooke pulled the shirt over her head. "What are you gonna wear?" She asked Summer.

"This." Summer triumphantly held up a hot pink silk top with black lace lining.

"Wow." Brooke said, impressed.

"Thanks. I'm hoping I can meet some new guys with it." Summer explained.

"New guys…or guy?" Brooke teased.

"Ugh. Definitely new guys." Summer groaned. "I've had enough of 'one' guy."

Brooke smiled sympathetically. "Well, let's go snag some hotties." She and Summer grinned at each other and walked out of the cabin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hoped you guys liked that chapter. i have'nt really updated in a while cause of school and all. anyway i wanna thank you guys for being so patient. Please REVIEW! if i get 10 reviews, i'll update the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

The first breakfast was in full swing when Lucas and Ryan walked into the cafeteria. Ryan grinned when he saw Seth talking to a brunette girl.

"I think Seth met someone new." He pointed.

"Hey, that's Haley!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Haley? Oh, the girl you came with? Is she your girlfriend?" Ryan frowned.

"Nah. More like best friend. I'm really glad she's met someone new too." Lucas smiled.

-------------------------------------------------

"So you're into comics?" Haley smiled politely. She was glad Seth had walked with her to the cafeteria, but was having difficulty understanding anything he was saying. She suddenly spotted Nathan stroll out of the line with his breakfast and sit down at an empty table. Seeing her opportunity, she turned to Seth, "Sorry. I just saw one of my friends from my hometown, I'm going to go say hi."

"Oh, okay." Seth looked crestfallen. "See you around then."

"Bye." Haley felt sorry to leave him, but still hurried off. She took a deep breath and then approached Nathan and sat down across from him. "Hi you." She tried to sound chipper.

He glanced up from his cereal. "Haley." He stated.

"That's me." Haley smiled. "Who were you expecting?"

"No one." Nathan said quickly.

"Listen Nate. I know these past few weeks have been a little…awkward. I guess I haven't been that friendly to you recently." Haley said slowly. "But I think we should make the best of the situation we're in. I guess what I'm trying to say is…can we just start over?"

Nathan looked uncomfortable. "Haley…I don't know. Do you really think we can just…forget everything that happened?"

"Yes. Please Nathan, just forgive me and let's go from there." Haley pleaded.

"Alright." Nathan said thoughtfully. "Let's be friends again."

Haley was disappointed. She hoped he wanted to try being more than friends again, but it was at least a start. She managed a cheerful grin. "Sounds good. Well I'll be seeing you around then." Feeling bold, she gave him a peck on the cheek before walking away.

Once she was out of sight, Nathan groaned. He had no idea what had just happened between him and Haley.

"Hey." A familiar voice startled him out of his thoughts as Marissa slid into the seat next to him.

"Hey." He answered. "So, walk into anyone else on your way here?"

She laughed and punched him on the arm. "Very funny."

------------------------------------------------------

"Eww. Why are there no hot guys here?" Summer complained.

Brooke laughed. "I guess Tim isn't your type?"

Summer shuddered. "Let's talk about a more pleasant subject. Have you found a man yet?"

Brooke scanned the cafeteria and her eyes landed on a tall blonde. "That's the best looking one I've seen so far."

Summer's eyes widened. "Oh my god. That's Luke!"

"Yeah." Brooke looked confused. "I guess you know him already. Isn't he cute?"

"He shaves his chest." Summer said dismissively. "Anyways, he's Marissa's ex."

"Is he?" Brooke said, waving away Summer's first comment. "Well I'm glad they're exes, or else Marissa would have had some tough competition this summer." She noticed Peyton standing in line talking to another guy. "I think Peyton's found a new friend too."

"Ryan?" Summer glanced over and shrugged. "At least he doesn't shave anything. He's Marissa's ex too."

Brooke's eyes widened. "Too? How many guys has Marissa gone out with?"

Summer laughed. "Lots."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"So ready for the first day of camp?" Peyton smiled at Ryan.

"Yeah, I think so." He replied.

Peyton looked at the schedule posted on the wall. Each day of camp featured an outdoorsy activity that all the campers participated in. "So ready to go canoeing today?" She asked.

"I've never been to a lake before, but it doesn't look too hard." He shrugged.

They were interrupted by the voice of Mrs. Jones. "I hope all of you had a nice breakfast. You'll need it for your hard day ahead. As you all know, we'll be canoeing today. Before we head to the lake, split yourselves up in groups of three or four."

There was a flurry of activity as everyone tried to find a group. Marissa, Nathan, Summer and Tim made one group. Seth, Ryan, Brooke and Peyton made another. A third group was Haley, Anna and Lucas.

There were canoes lined up next to each other around the lake. Marissa and Brooke's groups found neighboring canoes, but Haley's group was halfway across the lake. There were about 20 instructors that split up between the groups. After a brief introduction and demonstration, they allowed the campers to have a shot at canoeing. The campers were supposed to get into the canoe and row themselves around the lake a few times. Marissa, Summer, Nathan and Tim donned the bright orange life vests ("Eww. I don't do orange." Summer whined) and got into their canoe. Nathan sat in front, followed by Marissa and Summer and Tim sat in the back.

"Well, ready to go?" Nathan turned around.

"Wait. We actually have to do something?" Summer raised an eyebrow. "Can't you two handle this on your own?"

"Of course we could." Tim piped up. "But that would defeat the whole purpose of TEAMWORK!"

Marissa laughed. "C'mon Sum, let's give it a shot."

Summer frowned. "You go for it Coop. I don't want to break a nail."

"Sum!"

"Okay, okay. I'll try." Summer reluctantly placed her paddle into the water. After a few attempts, they finally began to paddle in sync and joined the other canoes going around the lake.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Brooke, Peyton, Ryan and Seth had also settled into their canoe with Ryan in front and Seth in back. Brooke sat behind Peyton who sat behind Ryan. "So this doesn't seem too hard eh?" Seth attempted to paddle the canoe by himself.

Ryan rolled his eyes and motioned for Peyton and Brooke to help him out. The four of them began to move and also joined the rest of the campers going around the lake.

"Doing okay back there?" Ryan shouted over his shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm having fun." Peyton grinned.

"Fun?" Brooke said in disbelief. "My hair is a mess, my shirt is wet, my nails are ruined and this rowing is so hard!"

"Hey look on the bright side." Seth said helpfully. "The scenery is nice."

"Yes. At least there's that." Brooke said sarcastically.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan, Marissa, Summer and Tim had already gone around the lake twice. Growing bored, Tim whined, "Man, this blows. I thought this camp would be fun."

"Just keep rowing." Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Let's make this boat do something cool." Tim said excitedly. "I wonder if we could do a 360."

"Tim." Nathan warned. But it was too late, Tim had started to push the canoe around. Nathan tried to continue going around the lake and Marissa and Summer pulled their paddles out of the water, confused at what to do next. Suddenly, the canoe jerked to one side as both boys rowed in opposite directions. The canoe began to tip over…

------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas's head snapped up when he heard a shriek. He looked up just in time to see a canoe tip over in the distance. "Man, that sucks." He said to Haley and Anna.

"Yeah, I'm glad it wasn't us." Anna agreed.

"Poor things, whoever they are." Haley added.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa came out of the water gasping for air. "Sum?" She spluttered.

Summer had also emerged, she was flapping her arms trying to stay on top of the water. "Ahhhhhh!" She screamed.

Marissa felt strong arms go around her. "You okay?" Nathan said next to her.

"I…I think so." She said, suddenly at a loss for words.

He swam them to the side of the lake where they got out, dripping wet. Summer had reluctantly let Tim lead her to land and ran out once she found her footing. "Coop! This sucks. I want to go home!" She shrieked.

A group of instructors ran up before Marissa could reply. They handed each of them a towel and left them to dry off near where Mrs. Jones was sitting after giving them a talk about fooling around. "Nice first day huh?" Nathan grinned at Marissa.

She laughed. "Yeah, not really what I was expecting."

He scooted closer to her and they talked until the other campers began to get out of their canoes. They were allowed to walk back to their cabins to shower and change for dinner before everyone else. Summer practically sprinted to get back to her cabin to change and get away from Tim. Marissa and Nathan parted a little more reluctantly.

"He's really into you." Summer said as soon as the both of them were safe in their cabin.

"Really?" Marissa's eyes lit up.

"Sweetie, I know whipped when I see it." Summer assured her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

The cafeteria was packed with campers. Brooke and Summer said a quick goodbye and split up to get breakfast.

Summer grinned with satisfaction as she saw some guys staring at her as she walked through the aisles. She quickly scanned the crowd for Lucas. She saw him looking apprehensively at the breakfast options. Tossing her hair back, Summer confidently strolled over to where he was standing.

"Hey there." She purred.

Lucas turned around and smiled. "Hey Summer."

She returned the grin and looked at the various breakfasts. "Eww…who actually eats this stuff?" She gestured to the oatmeal and wrinkled her nose. "I mean it looks like something a dog threw up."

Lucas laughed. "You know, I was actually trying to convince myself to eat some, but now I don't think that's gonna happen."

Summer frowned, "Well good thing I came then, I bet that stuff has e-coli or some other weird disease in it."

Lucas grinned and after much debate and consideration, he and Summer grabbed some breakfast and sat down together to eat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim strolled around the path. He headed towards the girls' cabins, planning to "accidentally" bump into Summer. He circled the cabin five times waiting impatiently for her to come out.

After a couple of minutes, he saw the door swing open.

"Finally." He muttered under his breath, going over what he was going to say to Summer.

However, it wasn't Summer who stepped out, but a tall blond girl who Tim vaguely remembered sitting at Summer's table. He started to back up behind a tree, but was stopped by her.

"Hey!" She shouted and walked over to where Tim was trying to hide. "Are you okay? Did you get lost or something? Cause I swear I saw you go about 50 circles around my cabin."

"Oh uh…no I'm not lost…" Tim trailed off, trying desperately to think of a good excuse as to why he was stalking the cabin. "I just…uh…lost my sunglasses here yesterday."

She raised her eyebrows. "Here? Where the girls' cabins are?"

"Well…see, actually I like this girl I saw yesterday and I was trying to catch her before she went to breakfast." Tim blushed.

"Aww how cute!" Anna grinned. "Well Prince Charming, all the girls have already left for breakfast. So, I'd start heading over there if you wanna see her."

"Oh." was Tim's answer. "Well, can I walk you to breakfast then?"

Anna looked thoughtful. "Sure, why not." She shrugged and took the arm Tim offered.

Tim steered her around, proud of himself. I'm not so bad with the ladies he thought as he led Anna to the cafeteria. "By the way, I'm Tim."

"Anna Stern." She answered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke scanned the crowd and spotted who she was looking for. "Hey Luke." She smiled confidently to him.

"Brooke." He flashed a grin back, "Have fun canoeing yesterday?"

She snorted, "Yeah right." Then, seized with a sudden idea she caught his eyes. "Come to the lake at midnight. We can have some real fun there."

His eyes sparkled, "It's a date then."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone quieted down as Mrs. Jones cleared her throat. "I'm sure that all of you had fun yesterday at the lake." She said in a voice that clearly showed she couldn't care less if they enjoyed themselves or not. "We'll be doing something more of you are familiar with today: basketball and volleyball."

Tim mouthed 'Yes!' to Nathan, who also grinned.

"Now boys, follow your counselors to the courts and ladies, follow me." Mrs. Jones continued. "We'll switch activities after lunch."

Brooke caught up with Summer in the crowd. "Guess who I have a date with tonight?"

Summer raised an eyebrow, "As long as it's not…"

"Luke!" Brooke burst out, unable to contain her excitement.

Summer groaned, "…Luke." She trailed off. "He's really not good news, Brooke." Looking stern, she continued, "No way am I leaving you alone with that jerk, me and the rest of the girls are coming too."

Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure the guys will come too." Summer rolled her eyes.

Brooke frowned, but shrugged. After all, she and Luke could always sneak off whenever they wanted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The game was getting heated at the boys' courts. They were playing three on three. Tim, Nathan and Lucas were playing another team, which happened to contain Luke.

Luke got passed the ball and elbowed Nathan, who fell down, grabbing his side.

"Hey, Hey!" Lucas yelled, as Tim pulled Nathan up. "What's wrong with you?"

Luke shrugged, "Accident."

Lucas glared at him and turned to Nathan, "You okay?"

Nathan winced slightly and nodded, "Fine, it's just a bruise."

Lucas nodded, "We'll let's beat this pretty boy then." He said so only Nathan and Tim could hear.

And they did.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Summer quickly spread the news to the guys over lunch and they spent their volleyball time planning how to sneak out.

Dinner came and went and the girls began to get ready for the night ahead. Giggling, they picked out new outfits and changed. Then, silently, Brooke creaked open their door and the girls followed her to the lake.

Meanwhile, the guys were having a little more trouble getting out of the cabin. Their counselor was walking around the cabin every few minutes, staring at the door.

Seth frowned in thought, "What we need is a diversion, something to lead him away for a few minutes."

"And how do we do that?" Nathan frowned.

There was a moment of silence where everyone contemplated ways of escape.

"Boys, I think we're in luck." Seth's face lit up. "I have an idea."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R! Tell me what you think so far and suggestions are always welcome!


End file.
